The present invention is directed to an X-ray Radiator in which a rotary bulb tube is rotatably accepted in a housing filled with a coolant and is connected with a shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,901, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference thereto, discloses x-ray radiator which comprises a rotary piston tube or rotary bulb tube that is positioned for rotation in a housing filled with a coolant. The rotary bulb tube is driven by means of a motor that is mounted outside of the housing and is connected with the rotary bulb tube via a shaft directed into the housing. A dissipation or leakage of electrical potential occurs in an undesirable manner via the shaft which can impair the function of the motor. Aside from this, vibrations are sometimes transferred to the rotary bulb tube in an undesirable manner. Such vibrations will cause an x-ray beam emitted by the rotary bulb tube to move back and forth in response to these vibrations. Finally, the design known according to this prior art require a particularly high production precision in order to bring a shaft extending from the motor into exact alignment with the rotary bulb tube.